An almost unlimited variety of substances have been applied to bodies for the purpose of embalming. Apart from the role of embalming in the mores of various societies, embalming performs certain practical functions. First, it preserves to a degree, the life-like appearance of the body, so that it may be viewed by mourners for several days, or longer, after death. Second, it prevents the growth of disease causing organisms on the body, which is necessary for the safety of persons who are near the body and who therefore might be infected by those organisms.
By far the most commonly used component to modern embalming fluids is formaldehyde, which is effective in destroying or preventing growth of many disease-causing organisms. However, formaldehyde is not fully satisfactory. For example, there are some disease-causing organisms which can survive formaldehyde. In addition, formaldehyde is a toxic substance and an irritant which can be harmful to embalmers who use it. It has been suspected of being a carcinogen of lung.
Quaternary ammonium compounds are disclosed as embalming materials in U.S. Pat. No. 2,555,504, but the compounds disclosed are not believed to have been particularly effective.